The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0070’.
‘CIFZ0070’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a small sized (1.5 inch) flower, two tone decorative flower color and a natural season response in late September to early October.
‘CIFZ0070’ originated from a Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in December 2015 in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘CIFZ0070’ was selected from the resulting population on Mar. 8, 2016 in Gilroy, Calif.
The female parent was the variety ‘CIFZ0031’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,924.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0070’ is/has:
a similar flower type with similar flower size but more 2-tone colorcompared to ‘CIFZ0031’.similar in blackcloth response and half a week faster natural seasonresponse than ‘CIFZ0031’a similar plant habit and a bit bigger overall plant size than ‘CIFZ0031’.
As ‘CIFZ0070’ is a mutant plant, there is no male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0070’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2016 in Gilroy, Calif.